He didn't have to be
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: Inspired by Brad Paisley's "He didn't have to be." An occ SS and an OC. She needs a man who loves her and her son, is Severus up to it?


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The Dad he didn't have to be

My whole life, all four years of it, it had just been me and my mom. Sure, she went out to dinner with a few guys, but she always came home early and they never came around. Till one day, she went out and was gone for hours.

"Clarissa, thank you for meeting me."

"Thank you for inviting me Severus."

"How is Jonathon?"

"He's fantastic! He rode his pony alone today and ate his supper without a fuss," the young mother blushed, seemingly embarrassed for giving such a long answer.

"Excellent. He's four now, correct?"

"yes, um… his birthday is next weekend."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you are very proud of him."'

"I am. He manifested the other day and had his stuffed elephant walking around." She hesitated, then asked quietly, "Would you come to his birthday?"

"If you would like me to, I will be there. I'd love to meet the man in your life."

"Thank you. You have simply no idea how much that means to me," her voice quavered and he put a comforting hand on hers, "No one has ever wanted to hear about him before."

"I would love to hear all about both of you." The dark eyed man watched her closely and held her hand as she stumbled through the story.

"I was seventeen and I thought Mark really loved me. He was my first, and when I got pregnant he ran. I haven't heard from him since. My parents threw me out and I moved in with my aunt. I stayed with her till Jonathon was two then I got a job brewing at the apothecary and started renting a small flat. We've been there for two years and over the past year I've tried dating, but when a guy hears, 'I have a son,' they always leave quickly. Then, I met you and we had coffee, I told you about him and you still asked for another date… Which brings us here."

"You are amazing, Clarissa. I have never seen someone so young bear a burden this large alone without cracking. Although Jonathon is worth it, I'm sure."

"He's my everything Severus."

"I cannot wait to meet him." He smiled and paid for the meal before placing his hand on Clarissa's back and escorting her home. "Goodnight, my lady."

He brushed his lips against hers and went to walk away, but was stopped by her hand on his arm. "Come in for coffee, please."

He followed her inside and stood in her small kitchen, taking his surroundings. The flat was small, but clean and organized. He saw the little toys by the sofa and the pictures of a young, dark haired boy with bright blue eyes. He was cute and Severus thought that he was surely a wonderful boy.

Clarissa handed him coffee and then sat on the sofa, where he joined her after only a moment of hesitation. "You've heard all about me, now what about you? What did you do after that war? Other than move to Texas."

"Well, after my well-publicized pardon and release, I decided that getting away from Britain was a brilliant idea and decided to finally do what I had always wanted, start a ranch and live quietly. It seems out of character, but in reality I enjoy a simple life, I love children and all I really ever wanted was to settle down away from the city and raise show horses. So I moved out here and got a tan, then I met a beautiful girl at the apothecary. I fought myself for days before asking her to get coffee with me, because I am obviously much older than she, and I was a death eater and I am not handsome, but I decided to give it a chance and now here we are."

She laughed and snuggled closer, "I'm glad you asked. This is the best I've felt in ages. "

"Well I'm glad you said yes." He gave her a kiss and stood, "I should go and you should go to bed. Your son will be home in the morning."

She walked him to the door and said, "Good night Severus."

He nodded and walked away, certain that this time he had real love. And determined to win Clarissa Hawthorne's heart.

I met Mama's mysterious suitor just a few days later, on my fifth birthday. He arrived first and sat his present on the kitchen table before kissing her. They walked to the living room where I was playing with my dinosaur and Mama said, "Jonathon, this is my friend Severus. "

"Hello Seboruss." I couldn't say his name properly and he smiled at me, "You may call me Sev if it is easier for you."

"Thank you Sev." He sat down and told my mother to go ahead and finish getting ready.

"Jonathon, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead and ask another."

The tall, dark haired, dark eyed man chuckled in his deep baritone and said, "You are sarcastic, I like it! But my question, Would you like to go to my ranch and see my new horse?"

"Totally! I love horses. I have a pony named Tony, but he lives at the local barn because we don't have a yard. "

"I would like to see Tony, I'm sure he is a beautiful animal."

"I have a picture! Here, I'll show you!" and the little boy grabbed his hand and ran to his bedroom, his small hand tucked inside the man's larger one.

When I found them, Severus was listening intently as Jonathon described his horse and showed off his new guitar. I stood there watching them, and I fell in love with the man who was hugging my son.

The doorbell rang and I went to the door, knowing there would be time later for thinking through my new feelings.

Five hours later Sev was helping Jonathon move his presents and I was cleaning up, thinking about the men in my life. I thought over the past week, from the coffee shop to the little notes Sev had sent to helping him choose the Tonka truck he had purchased for my son. I was falling in love, and this time I knew Jonathon was falling too.

It was spring when Sev took us to his ranch on the outskirts of Galveston. He arrived at the house and helped Jonathon with his boots. He drove us there in his old pickup truck, remembering that apparition made Jonathon feel sick. When we got there he showed us around and took us for a trail ride. Then we ate supper in his home before heading back. He had talked to me about moving Tony to his ranch and I agreed it was a good idea.

He offered to tuck Jonathon in and I plopped onto the sofa.

He tucked me in that night and said, "Jonathon, I love your mother and I would like to marry her. What do you think?"

I was afraid and told him so, but he reassured me, "I would never keep her from you. If I marry your mama, we would be a family. I am not asking to just marry your mom, I'm asking to be your Papa."

"Really? I've never had one of those before…" I jumped up and hugged him before I told him he could ask her. Then he tucked me in and stepped to the door, barely hearing me whisper, "Good night Papa."

When he proposed, he told me Jonathon was alright with it and that he would take care of us forever. I told him I'd marry him and when I did, Jonathon gave me away.

So that's how Sev became my Papa. Over the next twenty years he made me a big brother to four sisters and two brothers, as well as the best shot in town. He taught me to shoot rifles, shotguns and pistols, taught me to ride better, to rope, to play guitar and to be a good man. He was my best man when Melissa and I got married and the one I called when we fought, or when I needed help with the idea of fatherhood. He's in the waiting room now, with Mom and the others, pacing. I can see him.

"Pops, you have a granddaughter!"

He turns and grins while my mother squeals, "a girl! Oh, a little girl!" and hugs me tight. "My baby has a baby!" I sent her in to see Melissa and our baby girl. "Papa, we want to call her Elaine."

"I'd be honored son." I know neither of us will mention it, but there were tears in our eyes as we embraced. Then I led him to the room and handed my baby girl to him. Melissa smiled and I took her hand, leaning down to whisper, "I hope I'm half the dad he didn't have to be."

A/N: I was inspired to write this by Brad Paisley's "He didn't have to be." I know SS is way occ, but I think if he had the chance he'd be like this. And its fan fiction, so there aren't any rules :D Drop a review in the inbox and Have a very merry Christmas!

Lady Scarlett O'Hara

PS- If you are reading LMBS I will finish it before New Years, so watch for it!


End file.
